Recuerdos De París
by Sari Asakura
Summary: Continuación del songfic "París". Yoh se quedo en shock al saber q es padre, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para unir su vida con Anna, ya q se casó con Tamao, que más pasara?/UA/YohxAnna/YohxTamao/TamaoxHoro/RenxPilika
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, apeticion d las lectoras (mas una amenaza d muerte xP), aki esta Recuerdos De París

Disfrutenlo!

En sus marcas… listas… A LEER!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Capitulo 1: Que Demonios Hice?... Se Te Ofrece Algo?:.**

Anna se arrepintio de haberse quedado afuera del registro civil a proposito para que Yoh viera a Hana, pero, ¿que tal si volvia a Izumo sin que supiera de la existencia de Hana?en realidad, solo se habia dejado llevar por un impulso, y no precisamente del momento, ya que todo se le ocurrio mientras preparaba su ropa la noche anterior. Se sentia arrepentida por haber hecho que Yoh se entristeciera, lo sabia porqué lo vio en su cara. Pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya estaba en la heladeria, viendo como su hija comia su helado, sin importarle el clima frío que hacia afuera.

Anna observaba como Hana comia impacientemente su helado.

- **nadie te va a quitar tu helado, Hana, además, te va a doler la cabeza** -dijo Anna con su acostumbrado tono frio de voz.

Hana se agarró la cabeza por el dolor momentaneo que le dio y despues terminó su helado, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y puso cara de satisfacción

- **que delicioso!** -dijo Hana, pero cuando vio a Anna recordo lo que habia pasado minutos atras- **mami, quien era el señor que se nos quedo mirando? -**Esa era la pregunta que Anna tanto temia que su hija hiciera, pero que a la vez se esperaba- **yo escuche que el señor de lentes lo llamó "Yoh"... y tu dijiste que mi papá se llama "Yoh"** -Hana puso un gesto triste- **...mami, ese señor es mi papá?**

Anna suspiró, miró hacia abajo un segundo y volvió a ver a Hana

- **si, él es tu papá** -contesto con frialdad

Hana tomó aire profundamente y fingió frialdad

- **él... es muy guapo** -dijo mientras movia la cuchara del recipiente de vidrio donde habia comido su helado.

- **por eso me enamoré de él y tambien es por eso que eres muy bonita**

- **MAMÁ!** -Hana se puso roja como tomate

Pero mientras decía eso, la pequeña campana de la puerta sonó anunciando que alguien habia entrado. Hana, quien ya estaba levantada de su lugar y protestandole a su mamá por decir cosas que la avergonzaban, cuando vio quien habia en, se volvió a ruborizar y tomó asiento, Anna, quien le daba la espalda a la puerta, solo volteo la cabeza para ver quien era, y despues volteo como si no le importará, entre más se acercaba la persona, más roja se ponía Hana.

- **me puedo sentar con ustedes?**

Anna solo señalo con su mano izquierda la silla libre. Cuando se sentó, miró a Hana.

- **y... como se llama?**

- **se llama Hana... Hana Kyôyama** -respondio Anna recalcando el apellido

- **es muy bonita** -dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de Hana para mirarla mejor

Pero Anna reaccionó dandole un puñetazo haciendo que se cayera de la silla

- **no la toques** -dijo Anna con frialdad sin importarle que la gente que había ahi los volteaban a ver y murmuraban cosas de ella

- **mamá! pero si es mi papá!** -respondió Hana asustada

- **él no es tu papá, él es el hermano gemelo de tu papá, se llama Hao** -dijo Anna con frialdad mientras se sobaba el puño

- **vaya! la poderosa mano izquierda, nunca falla** -dijo Hao mientras se volvia a sentar- **...quien lo diria! tengo una linda sobrina, sabes? creo que mi padres esperarian a que yo hubiera salido con un hijo que no conociera a que mi "bien portado" hermano, cuantos años tienes Hana?**

- **si-siete, pero en Diciembre cumplo ocho** -contesto aun apenada y olvidando que ya estaban en Diciembre

- **jeje Diciembre que?**

- **el 20 de Diciembre** -contesto Hana

- **hmmm... hagamos cuentas... 7 años... menos los 9 meses del embarazo... si, todo coicide con el viaje a París, no es asi, Annita?**

Anna le dio otro puñetazo a Hao, volviendolo a tirar de la silla

- **no me llames "Annita"**

- **ya se que estas contenta de verme, pero no lo demuestres tanto** -dijo Hao mientras se volvia a sentar, luego, se dirigió hacia Hana- **Hanita, entonces tu cumpleaños será dentro de 2 semanas?**

- **si, el jueves van a ser 2 semanas** -contestó Hana con timidez

- **que bien! porqué tu papi quiere que tu y tu mami vayan a su casa, él quiere conocerte... y que tu mamá le de algunas explicaciones, a él, a tus abuelos y a tus bisabuelos** -decía mientras volteaba a ver a Anna

- **abuelos? bisabuelos?** -dijo Hana sorprendida mientras miraba a Anna

- **si, mis papás y mis abuelos** -contestó Hao- **van a estar en la pensión donde vivimos tu papá y yo desde antes que nacieras, tu mamá también iba allá muy seguido**

- **si, mami?** -le preguntó Hana a Anna, y ella afirmó con la cabeza- **entonces quiero ir mami**

- **si, mami! llevala!** -suplico Hao como si fuera un niño- **Hana conoceria a su papá, a sus abuelo y a sus bisabuelos,** **por favor, mami!**

Anna miró como se emocionó Hana con el solo hecho de conocer a su familia paterna, pensó durante un momento y suspiró

- **esta bien, iremos, pero...** -Anna volteo a ver a Hao- **... solo estaremos ahi para que conoscan a Hana, que ella conosca la pensión y que yo les dé una "explicación" a tus padres y a tus abuelos, va a ser todo** -Hana sonrió y empezó a dar unos brinquitos en su asiento- **Hana, si quieres ir al baño, es mejor que vayas, no quiero que pasen "accidentes"** - al instante, Hana corrió hacia los baños

- **no me imagino todos los problemas que tuviste, digo, tener 14 años y estar embarazada no debió ser tan facil** -le dijo Hao a Anna cuando por fin estuvieron solos.

- **en parte le vi el lado bueno al asunto; mis padres me hablaron, aunque fue solo para decirme que fui **_**"una zorra que le entrego su virginidad a un vago"**_ -Anna bajó la mirada al recordar ese momento

- **te confieso algo? la noche del dia en que Yoh y tu terminaron, él lloró como un niño, creeme que nunca lo había visto asi, comia solo porqué tenia antojos, hasta hoy se porqué, si no, Yoh hubiera muerto de inhanición, ya no era el **_**Yoh despreocupado**_** que todos conocemos, era un **_**Yoh deprimido**_ -le confeso Hao a Anna.

Anna sintió más es complejo de culpa que tenia desde casi media hora. Hana por fin llegó del baño.

- **en fin! ya me tengo que ir** -dijo Hao despues de un instante de silencio

Cuando se estaba levantando de la silla, sintió que las manos de Hana jalandolo, para despues ella depositara un beso en su mejilla

- **hasta el jueves tio Hao** -y luego le sonrio

- **je! **_**tio Hao**_**... me hace sentir viejo** -Hao por fin se levanto y se encaminó un poco- **nos vemos luego**

- **y a que hora se supone que vamos a ir a la pensión?** -preguntó Anna haciendo que Hao se detuviera- **que tal despues de que pase por Hana de la escuela, te parece?**

- **... esta bien** -afirmó Hao

- **entonces nos vemos luego**

Cuando Hao ya iba a abrir la puerta para salir del lugar, escucho la voz de Hana diciendo...

- **ADIÓS TIO HAO!**

Hao sintió un escalofrio, no sabía si era porque ya había abierto un poco la puerta ó por el simple hecho de que ya sabia que era tio gracias a su hermano menor.

Esa noche, Anna no podia dormir, como le explicaria a sus ex-suegros acerca de Hana? como se lo tomarian? todo eso desaparecio por un momento cuando recordó la alegria brillaba en los ojos de su hija por el simple hecho de que cono cería a su papá y a sus abuelos.

- _**en**__**fin, mañana será otro día**_ -pensó Anna

_**Continuará…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Les advierto k los capitulos van a ser cortos, pero aun asi, espero k les gusten n_n

Etto… ya no c k mas decir

Entonces hasta la proxima!

Sayonara!


	2. Malos Recuerdos

Etto… aki esta el tan ansiado capitulo 2 :aplausos y gritos de las lectoras: , solo les tengo k advertir k esta compuesto d muchos _flashback_

Etto… ya no c k mas decir y ya no las kiero retrasar con mis pen…samientos (xDD)

Asi k… en sus marcas… listas… A LEER!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Capitulo 2: Malos Recuerdos:.**

_- __**en fin, mañana será otro día **__-pensó Anna_

Cerró los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño, pero lo unico que se le venia a la cabeza eran recuerdos...

**-_-_-FLASHBACK-_-_-**

Habia pasado poco más de un mes despues del viaje a París. Anna estaba encerrada en el baño de su habitación. Estaba casi en ropa interior, tenia puesto un boxer para chica en color negro con adornos blancos y rosas, también tenia una blusa sin mangas del mismo color rosa de los adornos del boxer, la cual se transparentaba y dejaba ver un sosten negro.

Anna caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del baño, se miraba al espejo, se hacía una cola de caballo, se peinaba el cabello, hacia cualquier cosa para distraerse.

Al fin, cansada, Anna se sentó en el suelo del baño en posición fetal, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse, veía a la nada mientras hacía cuentas. Nunca se le había retrasado su menstruación, siempre era exacta, pero ahora tenia 2 semanas de retraso. Anna temía lo peor.

- **Anna, estas bien, hija?** -se oyó despues de que llamaran a la puerta

- **si mamá, estoy bien** -contestó Anna controlando el tono nervioso de su voz

- **se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela, asi que date prisa**

- **ya voy!** -respondió enojada

Anna se puso de pie y se dirigió al lavabo, en donde estaba un objeto blanco y delgado... era una prueba de embarazo. Tomó la prueba de embarazo y vio el resultado.

- **... positivo...** -murmuró Anna mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y ponia la mano que tenía libre en su vientre- **... estoy embarazada... voy a tener un hijo de Yoh...**

La mano de Anna temblo al grado de que dejó caer la prueba de embarazo, se recargó en la pared más cercana a ella, se deslizo lentamente hasta quedar sentada otra vez en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar. Ella misma no sabía si era de alegria, porqué en su vientre estaba el fruto del amor que Yoh y ella se tenian, ó era desesperación, ya que tanto Anna como Yoh tenían 14 años y dentro de una semana Yoh cumpliría los 15 años, eran tan jovenes para ser padres... pero no lo fueron al momento de tener sexo mientras estaban solos en un hotel de París.

- **... estoy embarazada... voy a ser mamá** -decía Anna mientras lloraba, de repente sonrió y acarició su vientre con ambas manos

**-_-_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_-_-**

**...**

Yoh estaba recostado en su futón, volteó a ver a Tamao, que estaba dormida a su lado, estaba desnuda al igual que él, y lo abrazada, él también abrazaba a Tamao con un solo brazo. Yoh se senttía culpable al haber echo suya a Tamao, pero eran los deseos de ella y él sabía que, aunque ella no lo dijera, esa era la noche que tanto esperaba desde que iniciaron los preparativos de la boda.

Pero Yoh solo pensaba en una mujer: Anna. Hao se había atrevido a seguir a Anna y a Hana hasta donde habían ido solo para decirles que ese jueves fueran a la pensión, vaya que Hao se las había ingeniado para inventar todo eso y reunirlo. Yoh sonrió al pensar en el hecho de que en esos ultimos años, sin saberlo, era padre de una niña... una niña tan preciosa, con un nombre tan significativo, ya que Anna había combinado el sonido fonetico de sus nombres y llamar a la niña asi, y más que Anna sabía que el kanji del nombre de Yoh es el kanji "_hoja"_ y el de Hana el kanji _"flor"_... _hoja_ y _flor_... padre e hija... eso era lo que Anna quería decirle el día que terminaron? En ese momento recordó ese mal día.

**-_-_-FLASHBACK-_-_-**

Al fin era viernes, e Yoh, Anna, Hao y Manta se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela descansando despues de comer.

Yoh sintió la mirada de Hao en su nuca y volteo a verlo, Hao afirmó con la cabeza, ya era hora de decirle a Anna lo que él no quería.

- **Manta, acompañame a comprar un jugo **-dijo Hao, Manta obedeció inmediatamente, ya que le tenía cierto temor a Hao

- **Anna, quiero hablar contigo** -se oyó la voz de Yoh con un dejo de tristeza

Anna e Yoh caminaron hasta la cerca de contención que rodeaba la azotea, ese día, Anna tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos

- **Yoh, yo también quiero hablar contigo** -dijo Anna con alegría, algo poco común en ella

- **tu primero**

- **no, tu primero... te notó algo triste** -decía Anna mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de Yoh

Yoh vaciló un instante y abrió la boca como queriendo hablar, pero despues la cerró

- **Anna... quiero... terminar contigo** -al fin habló Yoh

- **pero... pero... por que?** -Anna nunca había titubeado hasta ahora

- **porqué... porqué quiero** -Yoh nunca había hablado de esa manera tan dura

De repente Yoh sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha. Anna le había dado un puñetazo.

- **eres un idiota!** -dijo totalmente enojada Anna

Cuando Yoh volteó a ver el rostro de Anna, vió que estaba llorando y no hacía nada por limpiarse las lágrimas. Entonces se encaminó a la puerta para bajar de la azotea, Hao y Manta ya estaban llegando, pero Anna los quitó del camino deciendoles:- apartense de mi camino inutiles!

Yoh se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar, se preguntaba porqué tenían que pasar todos esos lios cuando estaba tan feliz con Anna, cuando ellalo había convertido en hombre y ella le había entregado todo, desde su corazón y alma hasta su cuerpo. sus planes de casarse y tener hijos con ella se vinieron abajo, eran muy jovenes para eso, pero aun asi, Yoh la amaba.

**-_-_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_-_-**

**...**

Anna aún no podia dormir, por más que trataba de dormir, esos recuerdos volvian a su cabeza...

**-_-_-FLASHBACK-_-_-**

Hacia 1 mes y 2 semanas que Yoh y Hao ya no iban a la escuela, un día escucho una platica entre los profesores, que los gemelos Asakura se habían retirado del instituto por problemas familiares.

Anna había ido al ginecologo a espaldas de sus padres, Yoh se había ido, asi que ella decidió que cuidaria a su bebé por su cuenta, ya tenia 2 meses de embarazo y se empezaba a notar un pequeño bulto en su vientre, ella sentía que no podría ocultar su embarazo hasta los 4 meses, ya que siempre ha sido muy delgada e iba a ser muy obvio su estado.

Un día, Anna decidió confesarles su estado a sus padres, así que ahi estaba sentada frente a ellos en la sala de su casa. Nadie decía nada.

- **y bien Anna, que es lo que querias hablar con nosotros?** -al fin habló el padre de Anna- no me digas que al fin terminaste con tu novio, ese chico llamado Yoh

- **si...** -dijo Anna mientras bajaba la mirada

- **que bien! porqué ese chico no me simpatizaba, se veía como un desobligado **-dijo la madre de Anna

- **... pero... tengo algo que decirles...** -Anna tomó aire profundamente- **... estoy embarazada**

- **QUE?** -gritó el papá de Anna al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar- **como fue posible que le entregaras tu virginidad a ese vago?**-fue hasta donde estaba Anna y la levanto, para despues agarrarla por los hombros y agitarla- **por que lo hiciste? eres una estupida! eres... ERES UNA ZORRA!** -la soltó para despuesdarle una bofetada, al grado de que Anna cayó al suelo y su labio inferior se partió y sangró.

Anna empezó a llorar en silencio mientras se limpiaba la sangre que no paraba de salir. Despues, se levantó y se fue casi corriendo a su cuarto.

Ala mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, todos estaban callados como de costumbre, pero ahora la diferencia era de que había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

- **y... cuantos meses de embarazo tienes?** -habló la madre de Anna rompiendo el tenso silencio

- **tengo 3 meses** -contestó Anna con un poco de dificultad, ya que tenía parte del labio inflamado

- **Anna, hija...** -la madre de Anna tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente**- tu padre y yo hemos tomado una desición...** -miró a su esposo y este afirmó con la cabeza- **...hemos decidido que tienes que abortar**

- **que?** -Anna sintió que dio un vuelco su corazón

- **es lo mejor para ti, eres casi una niña, tienes una vida por delante, y un hijo no planeado truncaria todo tu futuro, además, puedes tener más hijos y de un mejor hombre**

- **NO!** -Anna se levantó de su asiento- **es mi hijo y no lo quiero abortar, yo lo quiero tener **-empezó a llorar mientras acariciaba su vientre con ambas manos- **es mi bebé, tal vez Yoh haya terminado conmigo antes de que supiera que vamos a ser padres pero no me importa ser madre soltera... mamá, que hubieras hecho si mis abuelos te hubieran dicho lo mismo?**

La madre de Anna no contestó, solamente bajo la mirada, entonces, Anna, aun llorando, miró a sus padres y despues se retiró a su habitación

**-_-_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_-_-**

Todos esos malos recuerdos estaban afectando tanto a Yoh, como a Anna, ambos se encontraban llorando al recordar sus respectivos malos momentos despues de haber terminado su relación.

Al parecer, había sido una mala idea reencontrarse.

_**Continuará…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Espero k les haya gustado n_n xk ahí les va el nombre del cap. 3

**Capitulo 3:** _**Jueves**_ (este si les va a gustar **C:**)

Ahí nos leemos!

Sayonara!


	3. Jueves

YA LLEGUEEEEEEEE!

si ya se, tarde mucho para un capitulo tan chikito (no me maten, xk sino no van a saber el final), pero en fin, mas vale tarde k nunca

en sus marcas... listas... A LEER!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.:Capitulo 3: Jueves:.**

En un quirofano, estaba una adolecente en labores de parto, se veia que apenas habia acompletado los 15 años, y ahi estaba, con su madre a su lado, quien estaba acompañandola y le tomaba la mano

-** vamos puja un poco mas fuerte, solo un poco mas- decia el doctor que la atendia-, tu puedes Anna, yo se que tu puedes**

-** si no se calla lo podre hacer mejor**

Despues de decir esto, Anna grito muy fuerte, y despues se escucho el llanto de un bebé, Anna se recosto aliviada y llena de sudor.

- **felicidades, Anna. Es una niña muy sana **-dijo una enfermera que poco despues le entrego a la recien nacida

- **... Hana... mi linda Hana **-y deposito un beso en la frente de la bebé

...

-** mami... mami... ya despierta, se esta haciendo tarde **-Anna abrio los ojos y vio a Hana recostada aun lado de ella

Anna se levantó deprisa al ver la hora, Hana ya tenia el uniforme escolar puesto, del exterior, salia el delicioso aroma del desayuno que preparaba unas de las amigas de Anna que compartian el departamento con ella.

Al terminar de arreglarse, vio a Hana desayunando con algo de prisa, y junto a Marion, Matilda Y la recien llegada Kanna, quien habia sido echada del edificio donde vivia por haberse peleado a golpes con el dueño el edificio.

Terminando el desayuno, Anna llevo a la escuel a Hana.

- **recuerda que hoy tambien vendre por ti, y toma esto **-Anna le entrego una fotografia de Yoh y ella cuando eran novios- **no sé para que la quieres**

-** pues para enseñarles a mmis amigas como es mi papá, es que no me creen que es guapo **-contestó Hana, Anna sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente y se despidió de ella.

Anna estaba en el trabajo, por fin el día tan esperado por Hana había llegado, pero Anna estaba totalmente nerviosa, no sabia por donde comenzar su _explicación_, ya que el dia en que sehabia encontrado a los Asakura era lunes y ya tan rapido habia llegado el jueves, el dia se estaba llendo muy rapido y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya era hor de por Hana a a escuela, pero a ella le habia tocado pedir permiso para salir temprano, de haber sido un dia como cualquier otro habria mandado a Marion o a Matti para que fueran por Hana, pero esta vez era casi una obligacion que fuera por ella.

Cuando Anna fue por Hana, ya estaba en el porton esperandola, se veia como si hubiera estado llorando

- **¿que te paso Hana? **-y Hana le entrego una nota por parte del director, ya que se habia peleado con un compañero y querian ver a ambos padres es viernes... ambos... Anna suspiró al saber que estaria en la direccion de la escuela, sentada junto a Yoh y ambos escuchando quejas de Hana. Anna le vio el lado positivo: no estaria sola escuchando todo lo que hizo Hana.

Casi media hora despues, ya estaban en la entrada de la pensión en donde Hao las esperaba.

-** tardaron mucho **-fue la bienvenida de Hao

-** nosotras si tenemos cosas que hacer, no como tu, que eres un vago**

- **¡uy! ¡que ruda! **-contesto Hao en tono de burla-** pasen las estan esperando.**

Anna suspiró y apretó la mano de Hana ligeramente. Cuando entraron en la pensión se escuchaba las platicas de todos en la cocina, pero Hao las guió a la sala, donde estaban solos los integrantes de la familia Asakura, incluyendo a su nuevo miembro; Tamao.

Yoh vio a Anna y a Hana pararse enfrente de todos, se levanto de su lugar, para luego incanrse enfrente de Hana y abrazarla, la niña primero se quedó en shock, pero despues le correspondió el abrazo.

- **papá ¿porque no habias estado conmigo y con mi mamá? ¿porque no estuviste en mis cumpleaños? ¿porque... porque... **-en este punto, Hana ya habia empezado a llorar

Yoh rompio el abrazo y puso sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña-** no te preocupes, ya estoy aqui, todo estará bien, ya lo verás **-Hana solo acento con la cabeza.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Yohmei y Kino ya estaban a un lado de Yoh, Kino le puso una mano en el hombro a Yoh y este se levanto.

- **¿puedo toocar tu rostro? **-preguntó Kino, Hana vio a Anna entre dudosa, con curiosidad, pidiendo permiso

- **si **-respondio Hana

Kino toco el rostro de Hana, estudiaba sus facciones lentamente. Hana estaba muy nerviosa y abria y cerraba las manos.

-** tiene muchas facciones de ambos, pero tiene mas parecido con Yoh cuando eran niños y Hao ... pobre niña** -esto ultimo fue dicho con tono sarcastico, ya que Kino no estaba muy feliz con Yoh (**N.A.**: y con justa razon)- **Yohmei ¿de que color es el cabello y los ojos?**

- **bueno, el cabello es rubio y los ojos son negros, como Anna **

- **eso es algo bueno, no salio totalmente al padre **-Kino suspió- no hay duda que esta niña es una Asakura

Yohmei guió a Kino hasta su lugar, Anna ya estaba sentada e Yoh estaba sentado en el lugar que ya habia ocupado antes de que de que llegara Anna y Hana

- **¿Porque...porque no me habias dicho que estabas embarazada? **-preguntó Yoh de manera seca, pero con una pizca de enojo en la voz

- **porque el dia que te lo iba a decir tu terminaste conmigo, yo tambien me habia enterado esa mañana, supuse que si no querias saber nada de mi, no ibas a querer saber nada de un bebé que venia en camino **- contesto Anna con su acostumbrada frialdad

-** ¡suspusiste mal! hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por nuestra hija y porque estuvieramos juntos, incluso que te hubiera llevado a Izumo a escondidas de tus padres**

**- ¿como iba a saber eso? lo primero que se me habia venido a la cabeza era que solo me habias usado y que fui una tonta al haberme entregado por que ni siquiera me habias amado, y te aseguro que nunca lo hiciste**

**- Anna, yo aun... **-Yoh guardó silencio, ya que recordó que Tamao estaba ahi, ya tenia con herir los sentimientos de Anna como para herir los de su esposa

- **¿Hao porque no llevas a Hana a que conosca la pension y a tus amigos? tal vez pueda jugar un poco con Akemi y con el pequeño Fausto** -dijo Keiko-** no es bueno que este aqui escuchando como discuten sus padres, en si apenas acaba de conocer a su padre y luego ve como discute con su madre**

Anna e Yoh voltearon a ver a Hana, ambos vieron que su hija estaba asustada y estaba empezando a llorar, ambos sintieron un nudo en la garganta

-** vamos Hana, te enseñare como se congeló el estanque -decia Hao mientras se levantaba**

**- ve Hana **-le decia Anna a su hija con una media sonrisa fingida

Hana se levanto y corrio hasta donde estaba Hao, hizo una reverencia para sus abuelos y bisabuelos, despues le tomo la mano a Hao, mientras con la otra mano le decia "adios" a Yoh, este le correspondio el saludo con una sonrisa, esa que solo el sabe hacer. Al cerrarse la puerta, Anna suspiró y comenzo a hablar

- **cuando le dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada, mi padre me insultó me dijo que era una zorra que le habia entregado mi virginidad a un vago, en ese momento yo me sentia asi, por eso no le lleve la contra cuando me lo dijo... despues me abofeteo... **-se detuvo, ya que sentia que en ese momento empezaría a llorar y no quería que la vieran asi, despues prosiguió- **al dia siguiente, me propusieron que abortara, por supuesto que no acepte... pero cuando nacio Hana, llegó un representante de la agencia de adopciones... mi papá habia firmado por mi y ya habia dado en adopcion a Hana, me la estaban quitando a la fuerza... mi madre se sintió culpable, asi que mando traer a Hana desde los cuneros y mi padre la vio, quedo encantado con Hana** -puso una media sonrisa ante un recuerdo de su padre con Hana en brazos-** dijo que se parecia mucho a mi cuando naci, que habia heredado los ojos de los Kyôyama... nunca lo habia visto tan feliz, y menos con una bebé. Optó por deshacer todos los tramites de adopcion, fue como si Hana hubiera hecho un milagro con mi papá. Lamentablemente, cuando Hana tenia 4 años, ellos regresaron a Amori, dejandome sola aqui en Tokio con Hana, ya que empezaria a estudiar la universidad.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Yoh tenia la mirada en el suelo y los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus muslos, solo levantó la mirada cuando Tamao puso su mano sobre uno de sus puños y pudo ver la cara de preocupacion de Tamao.

-** Anna **-al fin habló Yoh-** Hao me dijo que Hana se apellida Kyôyama **-suspiró- **quiero darle mi apellido a Hana, al fin y a cabo ella es mi hija y la quiero reconocer, no quiero que despues ella piense que solo la quise conocer y que no hice nada por ella, tambien quiero darte lo necesario, tu sabes, los gastos del colegio, seguro medico... todo! claro, hasta que sea mayor de edad... es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella**

-** esta bien **-Anna contestó con frialdad, despues miró su reloj y suspiró-** nos tenemos que ir, Hana tiene que ir a la escuela mañana**

Un rato despues, Anna ya estaba en el patio de la pension, vio a Hana jugando con Akemi y con Fausto IX, los tres estaban corriendo, cuando de repente Akemi tropezo, Hana y el pequeño Fausto empezaron a reir, pero Akemi se puso de pie sin llorar a pesar de que tenia un rapón en la rodilla. Hana vio a Anna y se dirigió hacia ella.

- **Hana, ya nos tenemos que ir**

**- pero mamá, yo no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar un rato más -protestó Hana**

**- no, ya es hora de irnos, acuerdate que tienes mucha tarea**

**- pero mamá...**

**- Hana...**

**- Hana, si tu mamá quiere, puedes venir a quedarte todo el fin de semana **-Yoh había salido despues de Anna sin que ella se diera cuenta

- **puedo mamá? puedo? puedo? puedo? **-Hana empezaba a suplicar mientras jalaba el abrigo de Anna

-** no, estas castigada **-contestó Anna- **y tu sabes por que**

- **por que esta castigada? **-pregunto Yoh, Anna le entrego la nota que Hana le había dado, al terminar de leer, Yoh dobló la nota y se la entrego a Anna- **Hana, estas castigada**

**- es un complot, verdad?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Y bueno, andaba un poco depre porke me había peleado con mi novio, pero ya esta todo bien, ya todo esta arreglado, y como dice nuestro queridisimo Yoh Asakura: _no te preocupes, todo se solucionará, ya lo verás _

bueno le doy mis agradecimientos a todas uds. por leer este fanfic, en especial a por leer mis fics (ke haria mi autoestima sin tus comentarios ! TT oTT)

etto... eso es todo

**Capitulo 4: Una Pequeña Reunion (parte 1)**

sayoo~!


End file.
